Aujourd'hui
by LePouvoirDuKiwi
Summary: OS "Cette fête, ces feux, étaient là pour rappeler que grâce au bataillon d'exploration qui se battait tous les jours, qui persévérait malgré les pertes conséquentes et douloureuses, l'humanité était toujours debout. Et ça, ça valait toutes les fusées éclairantes du monde"


**Hello, aujourd'hui, je ne poste rien de bien joyeux. Juste quelque chose qui m'est passé par la tête, un coup d'inspiration. Donc c'est un petit OS où Eren nous raconte un peu sa vie et les derniers événements qu'il a vécu avec ses ressentis tout ça, tout ça... C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de tragique comme ça et je sais pas si j'ai bien su faire ressortir les sentiments d'Eren donc laissez le moi savoir :3**

 **Voilà, et enfin avant de vous laissez commencer à lire, je précise que Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **"Aujourd'hui..."**

"Et aujourd'hui, ces fusées de détresse étaient envoyées dans le ciel noir, l'éclairant de leurs différentes couleurs. On voyait à l'arrière la ligne du mur se dessiner à chaque explosion. Cette fête, ces feux, étaient là pour rappeler que grâce au bataillon d'exploration qui se battait tous les jours, qui persévérait malgré les pertes conséquentes et douloureuses, l'humanité était toujours debout. Et ça, ça valait toutes les fusées éclairantes du monde. Le reste de l'humanité appelle ça des feux d'artifice ; mais je peux leur assurer qu'en dehors des murs, ils n'ont rien d'artificiel ou de festif.

Dans notre monde, les feux sont synonymes de danger, de mort, de stratégies. Dans le leur, celui des artisans ou autres paysans ne connaissant rien de l'extérieur, c'est la joie, la vie, la célébration.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai des frissons, rien qu'en pensant à toutes ces fusées gaspillées, qui auraient dû être utilisées pour prévenir l'arrivée de titans, d'un changement de tactique, de mort. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt de faire une fête. Les morts sont morts. Inutile de faire tout ça pour se le remémorer. On n'en subit bien assez tous les jours.

Je sens le regard de Mikasa se détourner du spectacle pour m'observer discrètement, comme elle le fait toujours, sauf que je le remarque de plus en plus, ayant l'habitude d'être sans arrêt sur mes gardes. De l'autre côté, Armin semble s'émerveiller à chaque explosion. Ils sont toujours à mes côtés et je ne m'en plains pas. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, après tout c'est à cause de moi s'ils se sont engagés.

Le bouquet final commence et les feux explosent dans tous les sens en rythme avec une musique qui m'est inconnu. Je me relève, faisant attention de ne pas glisser du toit sur lequel nous étions installés pour avoir une meilleure vue. Armin et Mikasa me regardent partir et ne disent rien. Ils savent que j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Ces feux n'étaient pas organisés simplement parce qu'un énième soldat est mort en se battant pour ses convictions contre un titan plus fort que lui. Non.

Depuis mon arrivée au bataillon j'ai toujours été entouré de Hanji, de Petra, et du reste de l'escouade du Caporal Levi. Cependant, mes entraînements, mes missions extramuros étaient exclusivement accomplies avec la présence du caporal, et personne d'autre. Seulement, depuis quelques mois maintenant mes nuits étaient aussi partagées avec cet homme. Cet homme dont j'étais tombé amoureux au fil du temps passé ensemble. Amour partagé.

Quelques jours avant l'organisation du spectacle de ce soir, une mission fut imposée : nettoyer de tous les titans un territoire proche du mur qui était infesté plus qu'ailleurs de ces dangereuse créatures. L'escouade de Levi, Levi et moi-même furent obligés d'y aller. Nous sommes les soldats les plus forts, et plus encore lorsque l'on travaille ensemble, en groupe, avec une confiance aveugle qui s'était installé avec le temps.

Ce jour-là, ça faisait pile quatre mois que le caporal et moi étions ensemble, nous n'avions pas fait de choses particulières pour le fêter. A part peut-être une séance matinale et le premier "je t'aime" de Levi. C'était un moment intime qui m'avait ému. Tout le monde sait que Levi n'exprime jamais ses sentiments, même en ma présence, même lorsqu'on était que tout les deux. Mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, j'atteignais le septième ciel grâce à cette déclaration beaucoup plus qu'inattendue. Il me serra fort contre lui un instant puis, on commença à se préparer pour cette mission tout à fait banale.

Sur le terrain, le combat fut rude, comme d'habitude. Les titans tombaient comme des mouches, mais cela nous prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Levi et moi formions le duo parfait, nous étions presque fusionnel au combat, et j'aimais ça, beaucoup trop. Nos mouvements étaient rapide, précis et dotés d'une puissance sans égale.

Petra fut la première à tomber. Elle se battait sans relâche et fatiguait rapidement c'est pour cela qu'elle formait un duo avec Auruo qui prenait le relais quand c'était nécessaire. Sauf que ce jour-là, les arbres étaient nombreux et grands, comme ces titans, formant une barrière naturelle. Un groupe de neuf les encerclaient. Aucune issue. Auruo fut le suivant quelques secondes plus tard.

Levi me lança un regard entendu et on finit d'achever notre groupe de titans, avant de se ruer sur celui qui venait de tuer nos camarades, nos amis. C'était facile pour nous, et nous étions habités d'une rage nouvelle.

Aujourd'hui, en y repensant, je ressens encore cette rage insidieuse couler dans mes veines. Elle me fait frissonner et fermer les yeux avec force.

On acheva le groupe et lors de notre retour sur le chemin principal, des titans avaient anéanti nos chevaux, ce qui voulait dire retour à pied, sans possibilité de fuir, et pour couronner le tout avec très peu de réserve de gaz.

Des titans nous attaquèrent encore une fois. Ils étaient nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux, ce qui était étrange car nous n'étions pas les seuls soldats présents. Ils auraient dû se disperser pour trouver Hanji et les autres. Nous comprirent qu'ils les avaient déjà trouvés lorsque Levi dérapa dangereusement contre le torse d'une titan, et en tentant de se rattraper il entailla son abdomen. Le contenu de son estomac se dispersa sur le sol dans une bruit gélatineux absolument dégueulasse. Les cadavres ou morceaux de cadavres s'étalèrent.

L'escouade avait été décimée.

Si j'avais su, je me serais bougé le cul au lieu de rester planté choqué, effaré, en plein milieu d'une groupe de titans aux gueules béantes.

Une main énorme m'attrapa et mes lames usées et cassées ne pouvaient découper les doigts. Je les faisaient donc tomber au sol pour en attraper des nouvelles dans les réserves. Je n'avais pas prévu que le titan ait posé ses doigts dessus, m'empêchant de me libérer, ni qu'il ne bouge si vite.

Il me goba en quelques secondes et c'est glissant dans sa gorge que j'eu l'espace suffisant pour attraper mes lames. Je sortis in extremis de ce corps immonde rapidement.

Pas assez.

J'avais laissé Levi tout seul, au milieu de ce rassemblement beaucoup trop conséquent de titans. Ma transformation ne marchait plus temporairement à cause d'une expérience d'Hanji, je ne pouvais pas agir. Il fut pris au piège au milieu de trois titans. L'un agrippa sa jambe droite dont il eu le temps de dégager en quelques instants avec ses lames. Cependant un autre l'attrapa au bras droit, le pliant en un angle inversé, lui explosant le coude et un dernier prit entre ses dents sa jambe gauche.

Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, et j'étais bloqué à me battre contre ces immondices géantes. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Il était l'homme de ma vie et je n'ai pas pu le sauver alors qu'il se fit arracher le bras, croquer la jambe. J'ai pas pu le récupérer non plus avant qu'il ne se fasse écarteler entre deux gueules, coincé dans deux mâchoires.

Ma rage prit le pas sur ma tristesse quelques instants et en un temps record, pris d'une force nouvelle, j'anéanti le groupe en son entier. Je n'ai même pas cherché à récupérer un seul morceau de son corps.

Là, au milieu de cadavres fumant, j'étais tout seul. Plus seul que jamais. J'étais vide. J'étais déconnecté de la réalité.

Je n'ai réalisé que lorsque j'étais parvenu à revenir sans encombre au mur, sous la pluie que le ciel avait commencé à verser et que Mikasa m'avait sauté au coup en pleurant dès que j'avais passé le premier rempart.

J'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé. J'avais besoin de lui, mais il n'était plus là. Je n'avais aucun souvenir matériel de lui. Seuls mes souvenirs dans mes pensées perduraient. J'avais des flashs de notre relation, notre premier baiser, notre première fois, mon premier 'je t'aime', puis le sien, nos promesses, sa demande en mariage, mon oui, notre futur qu'on avait envisagés ensemble, nos rêves, nos discussions tard le soir, tout était mélangé. Mais je m'en foutais.

J'étais détruit. Mon cœur ne battait plus. J'étais mort à l'intérieur.

J'avais ensuite passé le reste de mon temps seul. Pleurant dans notre lit, où son odeur se dissipait peu à peu. Si seulement son fantôme pouvait me hanter.

Chaque nuit, je m'endors en larme et je rêve de lui. Tout semble si réel à chaque fois. Chaque matin, la réalité reprend ses droits et le souvenir de son corps sans vie, en morceau revient.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour continuer à vivre cette semaine. Mikasa et Armin passaient souvent me voir mais je les envoyais paître à chaque fois. Je ne parlais plus, je ne connaissais plus le son de ma propre voix, sauf celui de mes sanglots. J'étais pitoyable.

Mais j'ai tenu bon, et j'ai rencontré Farlan. Levi passait son temps à me parler de lui. Il était son ami quand il vivait encore dans la ville souterraine. Je lui avais raconté ce qu'il c'était passé difficilement. Il m'avait frappé en me disant que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Il m'avait réconforté comme personne d'autre en me disant qu'il était heureux que Levi ait passé les derniers instants de sa vie à m'aimer moi, le garçon courageux mais à la fois imprudent, montrant mes sentiments de façon toujours exagéré. J'étais un gamin et le caporal m'a fait grandir en quelques mois. J'étais plus mature et il était devenu plus malicieux en ma présence.

On s'apportait du bien l'un l'autre. Maintenant je vis difficilement. Quand je suis au trente-sixième dessous je vais voir Farlan et on parle toute la nuit et au petit matin je retourne dans la chambre du caporal de mon cœur.

Ces feux étaient beaucoup festifs, beaucoup trop joyeux pour se souvenir de Levi. Et pourtant ils lui étaient dédiés. Mais il est mort, il ne les verra jamais. C'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas cet intérêt de faire cette fête. On ne devrait pas passer du bon temps alors que des gens aussi talentueux que lui sont morts, se dévouant à leurs convictions, à leurs rêves.

Aujourd'hui, on devait se marier. Aujourd'hui, ça fait une semaine que Levi est mort. Aujourd'hui, ça fait une semaine que je ne vis plus. Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu ma sainteté d'esprit. Aujourd'hui, je suis fou. Aujourd'hui, j'explose en écho avec les feux d'artifice. Aujourd'hui, je me jette du toit de cette bâtisse. Aujourd'hui, je meurs en même temps que les feux, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de joie. Aujourd'hui, je m'en vais épouser l'homme que j'aime dans une autre vie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que je préférais mourir avec un but plutôt de vivre sans raison."

Aujourd'hui, Eren s'est suicidé.

Aujourd'hui, l'espoir de l'humanité s'est éteint.


End file.
